Sing
SING! is a song that is featured in the season two episode Comeback. It's sung by New Directions with Sue. Finn and Rachel sing the lead vocals. This was one of only two Rachel-Finn lead group numbers in season 2, the other being Loser Like Me. In Original Song, Sue forbids New Directions from performing it at Regionals, claiming that her former lover (who she claimed to be in My Chemical Romance,) refused to give them the rights to perform the song. SING was featured in Glee: The 3D Concert Movie. The number is also performed in the The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion. Sue is the one who picked the song. It was originally performed by My Chemical Romance from their fourth album, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys . Lyrics Rachel: Sing it out Boy you've got to see what tomorrow brings Finn: Sing it out Girl you've got to be what tomorrow needs Rachel: For every time that they want to count you out Finn: And use your voice (Rachel: Uhhh) Every single time Finn and Rachel: You open up your mouth Rachel and Finn with New Directions: Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls Every time that you lose it sing it for the world Sing it from the heart Sing it 'til you're nuts Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts Sing it for the deaf Sing it for the blind Sing about everyone that you left behind Sing it for the world, sing it for the world Rachel: Aaaah Rachel & Finn: Sing it out! Finn: Boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means Rachel: Oohuh Rachel & Finn: Sing it out! Rachel: Boy before they kill what tomorrow brings Finn: You've got to, make a choice if the music drowns you out (Rachel: Music drowns you out) And raise your voice every single time they Finn with New Directions and Sue: try and shut your mouth Rachel with New Directions and Sue: Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls Every time that you lose it sing it for the world Sing it from the heart Sing it 'til you're nuts Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts Sing it for the deaf Sing it for the blind Sing about everyone that you left behind Sing it for the world, sing it for the world Rachel: Hoohoo Rachel with New Directions: Cleaned-up, corporation progress Dying in the process Children that can talk about it Living on the webways, People moving sideways Sell it ‘til your last days Buy yourself the motivation Generation nothing, Nothing but a dead scene Product of a white dream I am not the singer that you wanted, but a dancer I refuse to answer, talk about the past, sir Wrote it for the ones who want to get away Finn: Keep running! Rachel and Finn with New Directions: Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls Every time that you lose it sing it for the world Sing it from the heart Sing it 'til you're nuts Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts Sing it for the deaf Sing it for the blind Sing about everyone that you left behind Sing it for the world, sing it for the world Rachel: We’ve got to see what tomorrow brings Rachel and Finn with New Directions: Sing it for the world Sing it for the world Rachel: Boy you've got to be what tomorrow needs Rachel Finn with New Directions: Sing it for the world Sing it for the world Pictures File:Tumblr_lgovm13hBQ1qfx9mto1_500.gif File:Tumblr_lgov2fJ9TU1qbak8wo1_400.gif File:Tumblr_lgotd3Keof1qcz9hmo1_500.jpg File:Tumblr_lgoxbmGwOo1qeyp1lo1_500.gif glee6.png rachel-comeback-episode3.png rachel-comeback-episode5.png SING (1).png sing.png tumblr_lgvi8bfs6P1qb3o48o1_500.png tumblr_lgw1oiBwey1qcw06oo1_500.png tumblr_m2xuacdVBX1qj2lhoo1_250.png Videos thumb|right|300px thumb|300px|left Category:Season Two Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Category:Songs sung by Sue Sylvester Category:Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Motion Picture Soundtrack